Problems of unbalanced eye musculature, eye pull and related defects are presently treated in young children by adhesively securing a patch over the stronger eye to promote use and exercise of the eye muscles of the weaker eye. Such deficiencies associated with strabismus, anopsia, and amblyopia are most effectively treated between the ages of three and seven. If the eye problem is detected after the age of seven, treatment by occlusion of the stronger eye is generally not effective and cosmetic surgery is necessary for any correction of the weak eye muscle problem. Even this may not improve the child's vision, however. As a result, for treatment of strabismus, amblyopia, anopsia, eye "squint", and unbalanced eye musculature, the presently available adhesive eye patches must be used on young children. The adhesive patch is extremely irritating for many children and may cause allergic rashes and a generally unhealthy closed environment over the eye. There is a tendency for the child to pull on the patch and remove the patch, particularly during crying episodes. The conventional adhesive occluder patch is not reusable and is not easily removable and replaceable and is particularly unsuitable for small children, the patients for whom the treatment is frequently used.
U.S. Pat. No. 893,972 for an eye guard and shield for spectacles, U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,376 for occluders for spectacle attachment, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,573 for an eyeshield describe eye patches, shields, guards, or occluders which fit directly over the eye of the user and are secondarily supported by a pair of eyeglasses or spectacles. These devices do not fit directly over the lens frame portion and lens of a pair of eyeglasses or spectacles. Rather, they are supported only incidentally and externally by the spectacles and are intended to contact or fit directly over the eye of the wearer.